12 preguntas dulces
by nalugruvia
Summary: Lucy esta aburrida/-jodeeeer que no entendiste nada/es culpa de levi cana y asuka/-respondeme Lucy-exigio serio el peli rosa/-es solo un juego inocente/- verdad o desafio luce/ FUERA DE MI CASA/-natsu esta solo en toalla/ su mirada bajo hacia la transparentada ropa de la rubia por la lluvia/natsu no es tan inocente como crees/pregunta o no hace el desafio tendra un dulce castigo
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos este es mi two-shot hasta que actualice mi otra historia soy escritora 100% nalu

**12 preguntas dulces**

**POV LUCY**

Estaba inquieta por la cercanía de mi mejor amigo, estaba acorralada entre la pared de MI habitación con su cara y su cuerpo muy cerca.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esa posición…?

Simple, por un juego que empezamos a jugar… un juego bastante traidor. Y todo por culpa de Levi, Cana y, aunque ni yo misma me lo pueda creer, Asuka

**Flashback**

-hmmmm estoy aburrida- dije, después apareció de la nada, adivinen quien, obvio Natsu

-Hola luce, ¿Qué haces?- era el el que me causaba un acelero en el corazón cada vez que lo veía, me sonroje un poco y al parecer /para mi desgracia/se dieron cuenta de eso Levi y Cana.

Levi para mi sorpresa estaba borracha, pero mi desgracia empezó cuando ellas se nos acercaron y Cana dijo:

-jooo…. Lucy estas aburrida ¿cierto?-

-ah pues si- dije desconfiada de su mirada malévola

Cana y Levi se miraban con una complicidad y maldad espeluznante en sus ojos cosa que al perecer Natsu no noto.

-Bueno que tal si hacemos un juego- dice Levi

-¿Cual?- pregunte yo inocente, y este mis queridos amigos fue mi MAS GRAVE ERROR cometido en mi vida.

-12 preguntas dulces-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Natsu al parecer mas confuso que yo con su carita de inocente

-Bueno pues… han jugado a la botella y 7 días en el paraíso?- pregunto Cana

-eh….. ¡EH! Pe…. ¿¡pero que cosas preguntas!?-dije avergonzada yo no había jugado eso, pero obvio lo había escuchado como se juega y todo

FIN POV LUCY

-Pues claro que he jugado eso… ¿Quién en su vida no lo ha jugado alguna vez?-dijo Natsu

Sorprendidas a mas no poder, eso era lo que las describia en ese momento.

-¡¿NATSU TU LO HAS JUGADO?!- pregunto Cana, tan sorprendida que casi se le salen los ojos.

-pues claro se trata de patear una botella pero lo de os 7 dias en no sé dónde ese si no lo he jugado- una gotita se les resbalo a todas por la cabeza-

-yo no me referia a eso pero bueno ¿Qué se va a hacer? Es Natsu después de todo-dijo Cana

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- decía Levi- miren se juega asi:

Haremos girar una botella, entonces la persona que la haya girado tendrá derecho a preguntar a la persona: verdad o desafío.

Esa persona tiene que elegir

Si elige desafío la persona que giro la botella le pondrá un desafío que tendrá que cumplir sin objeción alguna.

Pero en caso de que no cumpla el desafío la persona que giro la botella tiene derecho a hacerle 12 preguntas (en la intimidad) y esas preguntas tienen que ser contestadas con la verdad y solo con la verdad. Para evitar las mentiras se usa una pulsera que te dice si estas mintiendo o no.

Si elige verdad solo tiene que contestar una pregunta muuuuuuy intima, pero si no la contestas es lo mismo

Fin de la explicación

Lucy quedo hecha una piedra: o sea que si no decía la verdad o no cumplía el desafío tendría que responder a 12 preguntas que el que giro la botella le hiciera en un lugar apartado para que nadie escuche!

-¡Claro que no vamos a jugar eso!- decía Lucy exasperada

-¿Por qué no, Lucy? Parece divertido- dijo Natsu con su sonrisa de inocencia

-Jodeeer que no entendiste nada-dijo la rubia, pero Natsu la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarme en donde Cana y Levi preparaban el juego.

Mientras los curiosos/Gray, Gazille y Juvia/ para ser más exactos se acercaron a mirar preguntaron de que se trataba el juego y Cana les explicaba y dijo una última cosa.

-ah, cierto antes de que se nos olvide, el juego es entre hombres y mujeres, y si no contestan por mera razón alguna de las 12 preguntas el preguntador tiene derecho a besarte o hacer algunas "cositas" contigo si es que me entienden-dijo Cana para el sonrojo de todos los presentes.

Y así empezó el juego, pero la única que no jugo fue Cana alegando que tenía novio

La primera en girar la botella fue juvia, quien ansiosamente esperaba que le diera a gray-sama

-por favor que le de a Gray sama- susurraba repetidas veces Juvia, y al final le dio a Gray-¡Le dio!

-tsk- decía el mago de hielo

-Juvia pregunta Verdad o Desafio- con la mirada macabra avergonzada y llena de amor que tenía Juvia le daba miedo elegir cualquier de las 2 opciones, pero termino por elegir

-Desafío- dijo sin mas

-juvia desafía a Gray sama a que bese a Juvia-

Todos entraron en modalidad shock hasta que Gray respondió

-hm está bien etto….supongo que puedo besarte un poco- todos pusieron atención

Y si y el beso que le dio fue con ternura, pero fue en la mejilla

-juvia quería un beso en la boca-decía juvia un poco decepcionada a lo q Gray al escucharle decidió darle un apasionado beso frente a todos los que jugaban, Juvia se quedó sorprendida y durante segundos se quedaron así hasta que la sgte jugadora dijo

-mi turno -y Levi giro la botella la cual quería qua apuntase a Gazille, pero para su suerte le callo a Natsu, entonces una idea le vino a la mente

-Natsu ¿verdad o desafío?-

-desafío- respondió ya que si le hacían una pregunta tan íntima que él no podía responder tendría que responder 12 preguntas en la intimidad pero…"_y si Levi le ponía un desafío bochornoso"_ –pensó para sus adentros el peli rosa, si no cumplía el desafío igualmente tendría que responder 12 preguntas, pero no importaba porque su segundo nombre era desafío

-tu desafío es que le preguntes a Gazille si yo gusto y él no puede mentir ya que si miente la pulsera lo delatara-

Gazille al escuchar esto se puso rojo hasta las orejas y cuando Natsu le pregunto Gazille no hizo más que quedarse callado, pero a lo último respondió:

-¿Qué te importa enana?-

-¡tienes que responder con una respuesta no con una pregunta!-

-hugg- se ruborizo pero finalmente, después de como 1,000 maldiciones dijo-¡no voy a responder!

-oh, entonces sabes lo que eso significa- Gazille se había olvidado por completo de las reglas, y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer empalideció.

Levi se llevó a un Gazille medio shockeado a una habitación. Lucy y Natsu se paralizaron, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que Juvia y Gray se habían ido

-¿Dónde están Juvia y Gray?- preguntó Lucy sin darse cuenta que Natsu giro la botella

-no se….pero tampoco me importa eso ahora- dijo con tono bajo y algo… "_seductor_"- pensó Lucy-"no no no y NO… ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que Natsu era seductor? Lucy tonta Lucy tontaaaa" ser repetía en su cabeza sin poner atención hasta que la voz del peli rosa la alerto

-Lucy verdad o desafío?-

-hmmm- dudo ella- no puedo responderte

-¿por qué?- pregunto Natsu a la chica-

-pues porque ya no hay nadie entonces el juego acabo-

-luce- decía Natsu con tono enojado a forma de regaño

-¡Que no te responderé y punto!- dijo ella y se fue corriendo del gremio con el corazón acelerado.

-¡LUCY ESPERA!-decía el dragón slayer.

Lucy no le hacía caso, seguía corriendo hasta que según ella lo perdió de vista tras meterse a un pequeño bosque el cual conocía y tomo un atajo secreto para su casa, pero lamentablemente empezó a llover, así que corrió a su casa hasta quedar sin aliento.

Cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa de que Natsu la esperaba en SU casa en SU habitación saliendo de SU baño, con solo una toalla de baño color crema atada a su cintura de quien sabe dónde porque las de Lucy eran o blancas o rosa pálido

-¡NATSU! ¿Qué HACES AQUI?-pregunto Lucy con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que su vista bajaba por el bien formado cuerpo de Natsu

"_Lucy que estás haciendo ¿acaso eres pervertida?"_-pensó ella

-bueno pues no me respondiste te fuiste y quede con la duda- decía de lo mas natural

-FUERA DE MI CASA- dijo, pero lo único que conseguí fue que le se acercara mas

-pero dime qué eliges-

-si te vas a acercar por lo menos ponte ropa.

Y esa, señoras y señores, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia del Dragneel; así que termino de acercarse y coger la muñeca de Lucy con una peligrosa velocidad

-respóndeme Lucy- decía serio el peli rosa- claro que si no respondes tendras que responderme 12 preguntas-dijo con toques de malicia en su voz

-pero eso solo se aplicaba en el desafío o la verdad y yo todavía no he elegido-

El chico la acorralo a la pared

**Fin del flashback**

**POV LUCY**

Mientras el apretaba más su cuerpo contra mí también me exigía una respuesta, podía sentir su duro cuerpo, sus bien formados pectorales y su espectacular abdomen.

-primera pregunta luce- lo oí decir en tono grave y bajo en mi oído- luce ¿Quién según tu es el hombre más sexy en fairy tail?- dijo con ese tono de voz de lujuria… pero yo no podía responderle esa pregunta tan vergonzosa puesto que mi respuesta era su nombre.

-no…..n... no puede de…decirte- dije entrecortada y sintiendo mis mejillas arder

-entonces habrá castigo- dijo con un tono de malicia en su voz, y sin mi mi permiso empezó a lamer mi oreja

-ah… ang- dije jadeante sin poder evitarlo- Natsu… ¿Qué haces?

-solo cumplo las reglas ¿las recuerdas, no?- dijo Natsu y me empezó a recordar una parte del reglamento del juego- si no contestan por mera razón alguna de las 12 preguntas el preguntador tiene derecho a besarte o hacer algunas "cositas"

-pe…per….. pero- no me dejo continuar

-muy bien segunda pregunta…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bien mis queridos lectores aquí termina el cap recuerden que sus precioso reviews son mi inspiración para continuar y que en ellos pueden dejar las preguntas qué quieren que Natsu le haga a lucy dependiendo de sus reviews decidiré si continuar este Two-shot hacerlo más largo o eliminarlo por completo


	2. aviso

**Desclaimer:** fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima EL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME yo solo he escrito una historia (propia de mi imaginación) con sus personajes

Hola chicos yo ya les había dicho en el primer cap. que este iba a ser un Two-shot, pero en caso de que quieran que el fic sea más largo, con más capítulos, pónganlo en un review y, también necesito que me digan cuales son las preguntas que quieren que Natsu le haga a Lucy.

Estoy tan ansiosa como ustedes de continuar con el sgte cap. Yo ya tengo algunas preguntas, pero quiero escuchar sus opiniones.

PD: en el sgte cap se verá porque Asuka también es una de las culpables de que Lucy este en esa penosa situación XD

Y si es posible pónganme la lista de preguntas. Les doy gracias por sus reviews XAo


	3. preguntas interminables

**Desclaimer:** fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima EL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME yo solo he escrito una historia (propia de mi imaginación) con sus personaje**s**

Hola lectores, leí sus reviews, (me quede con la boca abierta por algunos de esos reviews) pero al mismo tiempo estoy feliz de que les guste mi historia. He decidido hacer mas de 2 capitulos

**Cap. Anterior:**

-ah… ang- dije jadeante sin poder evitarlo- Natsu… ¿Qué haces?

-solo cumplo las reglas ¿las recuerdas, no?- dijo Natsu y me empezó a recordar una parte del reglamento del juego- si no contestan por mera razón alguna de las 12 preguntas el preguntador tiene derecho a besarte o hacer algunas "cositas"

-pe…per….. pero- no me dejo continuar

-muy bien segunda pregunta…

**12 preguntas dulces**

**Cap. 2: Preguntas interminables (usare el flash back de Natsu) no es necesario q lean esta parte…. Y antes q todo esto es calificación "T" así q será un lime**

**Flashback: POV Natsu **

Después de que giré la botella, y le pregunté a Lucy ¿verdad o desafío? No me quiso contestar. Parecía incomoda…. Pero, ¡Al diablo si ella esta incomoda o no! Yo quería saber mi respuesta.

Cualquiera de las 2 opciones que ella eligiese iban a terminar siendo para mí beneficio; si decía desafío yo le hubiera ordenado: que se ponga un traje muy revelador y me baile (habiéndomela llevado antes a un lugar privado)

Si elegía verdad bueno pues… se me había pasado por la mente preguntarle si yo le gustaba, pero eso iba a hacer muy obvios mis sentimientos.

Mi pregunta entonces seria ¿con quién se sentía más a gusto en el gremio?

En total las dos opciones me beneficiaban a mí: La primera, porque podía disfrutar un poco más del cuerpo de MI Lucy; y la segunda, porque sabía que su respuesta obvio iba a ser yo.

Pero me grito y se fue corriendo.

-¡LUCY ESPERA!- le dije, queriendo detenerla ¡pero joder! Que creo que ni me escuchó.

Yo ya sabía que atajo había tomado ella, porque yo también había pasado por ahí y era obvio que no se dirigía para otro lugar que no fuera su casa; si yo quisiera. Podría haberla detenido

¡Pero no!

Porque ¿Qué es más divertido que atrapar a una presa desesperada?

Sí, quiero ver a Lucy acorralada. Sin escapatoria.

Una sonrisa algo traviesa se escapaba de mis labios.

Tome otro atajo más rápido a su casa, ya que si ella conocía ciertos atajos, yo conocía muchos más después de todo yo viví muchos más años en Magnolia; empezó a llover… maldije por lo bajo.

Corrí todo lo que me daban mis piernas. Lucy todavía no había llegado, aproveche y me metí a la ducha.

-hmmm….. ahs este lugar tiene el aroma de Lucy- Tarde un rato en salir del baño y saque una toalla de ¿Quién sabe dónde? Me la amarré -me pregunto ¿cuál será la respuesta de Luce?-

Justo en ese momento entro ella.

Se la veía deliciosa, lo que ella vestía era: una blusa de tirantes color blanco con encajes negros, una mini falda café y unos tacones. Para el colmo de los colmos

¡Estaba empapada! Se veía deliciosa, sabrosa… exquisita. Su ropa interior se transparentó y no pude evitar bajar mi mirada a sus pechos (me relamí los labios); sus ojos brillaban cuando un rayo de luz de luna entro por la ventana. Mi corazón daba vuelcos y mi temperatura no tardo en subir.

Note como su mirada bajó por mi abdomen. Me gustó

-¡NATSU! ¿Qué HACES AQUI?- dijo ella un "poco" histérica

-bueno pues no me respondiste te fuiste y quede con la duda- dije intentando que mi mirada no bajase más por su cuerpo.

-FUERA DE MI CASA- casi me deja sordo con su grito, y yo ya me estaba desesperando por su respuesta. Solo me acerque curioso aun por su decisión pendiente

-pero dime qué eliges- dije, ya sin poder con la ansiedad

-si te vas a acercar por lo menos ponte ropa- y con eso mi paciencia se fue a la mierda

Estaba deseoso, por acorralar su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Y así lo hice, la acorrale y pude sentir todo su cuerpo suave e indefenso contra mí.

¡Calor! Más y más calor, si logro mantener mi cordura ya es de milagro

Cuando le hice la primera pregunta ella no contesto, sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un rojo adorable. Tan inocente mi rubia…. Lamí su oído, gimió, y pude sentir como la temperatura de ella subía también

¡DIOS, ESTE CALOR ME ESTA MATANDO!

**FIN FLASHBACK Y POV NATSU**

\- muy bien segunda pregunta luce….. hmmm- se quedó un rato pensando el peli rosa, pero sin apartar la vista de Lucy, es más, tenía su mirada fija a los ojos de la chica… e incluso su mirada parecía más intensa que antes.

-¡ya se!- manifestó el Dragón Slayer, con un toque de malicia encantador en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

La rubia ya no podía más, bajó la mirada sin aguantar un segundo más la de Natsu.

¡Ella podía sentir claramente, como la mirada del muchacho la devoraba viva!

-Luce, ¿Qué sientes cuando estoy cerca tuyo?- "? ¡Acaso era una broma!? Sí, eso debía ser una broma"- pensó, ella no podía responder eso y bueno es que ni ella misma sabia la respuesta.

Pobre Lucy, su corazón estaba desbocado, un poco más e iba a tener un ataque cardiaco.

-Nat….. Natsu yo… yo- se quedó sin saber que decir, estar cerca del peli rosa provocaba mil y un sensaciones como las que sentía en ese momento.

Bajo su mirada avergonzada y queriendo escapar por un momento de la penetrante y oscura mirada del Dragón Slayer. Viendo esto el muchacho se molestó un poco

-¡Mírame!- ordenó algo perturbado con la acción de la chica, pero al ver que esta no le hacía caso, tomo su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-luce quiero que me mires y contestes sinceramente- el tono de Natsu se suavizó- así que ¡contesta!

-yo Natsu….. Lo que yo siento cu…. Cuando estoy junto a ti es…- "Lucy tienes la oportunidad de decirle lo que cuando estas con el tu corazón late sin parar, que te pones nerviosa sin razón cuando él te mira y también del sentimiento cálido en tu pecho cuando él te da una sonrisa te abraza o te consuela entonces ¿Por qué no lo hago?" –pensaba Heartfilia. Se armó de valor y contesto

-lo que yo siento es miles de sensaciones cálidas y lindas cuando estoy cerca pero hay veces en que no sé cómo sentirme cuando estoy contigo en realidad- esta respuesta sorprendido al peli rosa el cual no tardo en sentirse feliz, pero no lo demostró y siguió con las preguntas

-muy bien tercera pregunta ¿Por qué te vistes tan provocativa? O es… ¿Acaso quieres provocarme?- dijo Natsu en tono de burla

Lucy se puso roja hasta las orejas

-Natsu…. Esas so…. Son dos preguntas-

-¿Y?-

-¡Pues no puedo responderte las DOS! Sino ya esa sería la pregunta cuatro-

-ok entonces ¿Por qué te vistes así?- dijo Natsu con un tono pícaro

-¡YO me visto así porque quiero! No es por nada que tu pienses- dijo ella haciendo un mohín

-bueno….. Bueno- dijo divertido, pero luego regreso a esa mirada seductora- cuarta pregunta ¿Te gusta que te toque y te bese a si?- Natsu empezó a manosear su cuerpo y a besar su cuello.

Primero empezó con su mano derecha, bajo lentamente por su espalda hasta tocar su trasero y empezó a apretarlo, con su otra mano adentrándose en su blusa; mientras tanto sus ardientes labios dejaban un rastro húmedo por su cuello: mordisqueaba, besaba y lamia. Eso estaba volviéndola loca.

-Natsu haaa… para hmmm…. Ang nat….. Natsu-

Natsu se sintió excelentemente bien cuando Lucy suspiraba su nombre, pero necesitaba más mucho más.

De pronto sintió como la mano que antes estaba solamente un poco metida en su blusa subía rápida y violentamente primero masajeaba salvaje, pero después…..- ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Natsu le arranco el brazier, y luego quemó la blusa. Dejando los pechos de Lucy descubiertos. Ella iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida.

-Luce… todavía no me has respondido ¡No me digas que tendré que castigarte otra vez!-

-No… NO ah Na…..Natsu uhmm… Natsu ¡Déjame responder! AH- dijo ella tratando de que el peli rosa no bajase más por su cuello.

-lo siento luce pero se acabó el tiempo- intentando detenerlo con las manos pero este se las agarro las dos y las puso encima de su cabeza y al ver que esta no dejaba de moverse, el simplemente la tiro a la cama.

-Natsu que vas a hacer…. E… espera- justo cuando ella bajo las manos e intento escapar, el la volvió a coger abrazándola por detrás y dejando suaves y húmedos besos en su espalda desnuda. Lucy quería escapar pero su propio cuerpo no se lo permitía, sentía como Natsu la atraía hacia él y la re costaba en la cama bocarriba; se quedó viéndolo a los ojos directamente.

-Natsu- cuando ella dijo su nombre él también le sonrió la rubia sintió que el nervio se le iba y una paz al ver su sonrisa la inundo hasta que…..- pero ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella confundida

-lo siento luce…. Pero te mueves mucho- el, la había atado con su bufanda en la cama ya que cuando se había ido a bañar la había dejado en el espaldar de la cama de SU Lucy

-muy bien…. Quinta pregunta ¿Qué sientes cuando Lissanna está cerca de mí?-

-ah… pues etto bueno yo…..- la rubia definitivamente no quería responder, viendo esto el peli rosa aprovecho.

Besaba su oído y bajaba hacia su mejilla: suspiros, eso era lo que hacia la rubia cada vez que sentía la boca del dragón Slayer.

-oh Natsu ba… baja un poco ahhh….. Espera….. Por ahí no- gemia la rubia- hmmm si, si Natsu ahh- la chica se retorcía debajo de él, buscando fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Natsu se sentía tan bien cuando sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos, pero él no se conformaba con eso. El necesitaba más, ¡OH, sí! Mucho más.

La haría suplicar por más. Y también planeaba hacerla sufrir un poco.

\- sexta pregunta- dijo con un toque de malicia en su voz ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?-

-tus ojos- ok, esa respuesta se le había escapado sin querer a la oji chocolate.

Natsu tomo uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo, para luego meterse el sonrosajo pezón en su boca.

-ahhh….. Natsu ¿Q…que haces si ya te respondí?- miro al muchacho y este tenía una sonrisa algo burlona y encantadora

-mereces un castigo- masajeaba su otro pecho- ya que no me contestaste lo de Lissanna y también porque yo quiero- y empezó a bajar su mano por el vientre de la chica

-pe…pero…. Yo ahhh Natsu- dijo ella- o sea que lo otro no fue un castigo- dijo jadeante

-no, eso solo fue porque no dejabas de moverte-

Lucy sintió un escalofrío cuando el dragón Slayer empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de su ombligo, pero lo más estremecedor fue cuando bajo a tocar por encima de su falda.

-ah hmm no Natsu no- trato de zafase del agarre de la bufando, pero solo hacía que sus pechos se movieran, lo cual fue un manjar para el peli rosa; se relamió los labios.

Le arranco la falda y metió las manos debajo de las bragas de la chica. Sintió lo bien depilada y suave que estaba "esa" zona, metió los dedos en su hendidura y…

-muy bien siguiente pregunta- (les dije que la iba a hacer sufrir muajajaja) "¡JODER!"- pensó la rubia-"es que esas preguntas no terminarían nunca?" ella estaba a punto de rogar que siguiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo lamento x tardar demasiado lo que paso es que estaba organizando todas las ideas pero x las lluvias el internet se caia a cada rato y después usrgio un problema con la electricidad y muxas otras cosas mas dejen un review por fis


	4. preguntas incomodas

**Desclaimer:** fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima EL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME yo solo he escrito una historia (propia de mi imaginación) con sus personaje**s**

**12 preguntas dulces**

**Cap. 3: Preguntas incomodas**

-muy bien siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué haría si te digo que…..?- una sonrisa surco sus labios- ¿Qué harías si te digo que te voy a violar en este momento?-

-¿¡Disculpa!?- ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Natsu le estaba diciendo que… ¡LA IBA A VIOLAR!

-"_NO, no Lucy idiota ¿¡Cómo crees que tu mejor amigo te va a violar!? jajaja_"- pensó la rubia para sus adentros- "_Quizás escuche mal. Sí, eso debe ser_"

-luucee- canturreo con burla el peli rosa- no me has contestadooo- volvió a canturrear

-bu… bueno- decía aun nerviosa- es que no escuche muy bien la pregunta- ella esperaba haber escuchado mal

-¿Qué harias si te digo que te voy a violar en este momento?-

-…- se quedo en shock- ¿¡EH!? Yo… yo pu…. Pues ahh- tartamudeaba sin parar

-Ya sabes lo que va a pasar si no me contestas ¿verdad?-

-¡NO QUIERO!- dijo Lucy esperando que no le hicieran nada más

En vista de que la rubia no contestaba se decidió ya no castigarla después de todo no era mala idea violarla ¿verdad? Después de todo ella era su amiga.

-los amigos se acuestan juntos ¿no? Sino, entonces no se habría inventado este juego- pregunto en tono inocente

Lucy estaba atónita. "¿Que acaso Natsu no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Natsu era tan ingenuo? No, eso debía ser imposible después de todas veces que la había tocado ¿Y si lo hizo de broma? Pero… ¡AHHH! Todas estas preguntas me tienen confundida"- pensó la rubia.

Mientras tanto, un divertido peli rosa observaba las reacciones de su amiga. Él sabía que ella estaba aturdida y también sabía perfectamente lo que le había preguntado.

Flashback NATSU POV

-oi Lucy vamos a hacer una misión juntos- dije ya con un papel en la mano.

¿En serio? ¿de qué se trata, cuánto hay? –

-es de capturar a unos bandidos, es fácil y pagan 500,000 jewels

Me miro con ojos de estrellas

-genial, justo lo que necesito para pagar mi alquiler- dijo ella, lo único que pensaba yo era en llevármela a una misión fácil, el truco era que nos tocaba alojarnos en un motel, y por "accidente" teníamos la misma habitación. Planeaba tocarla en las noches fingiendo estar dormido.

Sabía que Lucy era demasiado inocente para pensar mal de mí e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad fuera como fuera.

Justo íbamos a la misión, pero Lucy estuvo hablando de la misión con Mirajane y justamente por eso se enteraron Erza y Gray.

Quienes por cierto no tardaron en querer ir. Arruinado todo mi plan. Termine mi parte en la misión de mala gana y me fui a casa.

**FinFlashback y POV NATSU**

Pero ahora el tenia totalmente bajo control.

-Natsu…- el susurró de la chica lo despertó de sus pensamientos, pero no se espero la pregunta que le hizo la rubia- ¿Tu aun quieres a lissanna?

Esa pregunta lo dejo sin aire… es cierto q quería a lissanna pero solo como amiga, además él ya sabía los sentimientos de la albina hacia el pero los rechazo de manera amable apenas ella se confesó (ASI es en mi fic Lissanna se quedó en la FRIENDZONE por el simple hecho de que no me cae bien)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Cana san por cierto ¿Quién inventó ese juego?- pregunta una juvia muy curiosa despeinada y llena de ¿MORETONES? Naaa es broma eran chupetones (al parecer tuvo una noche agitada)

Cana puso una sonrisa muuuuy pero muuuuuuuy macabra en su rostro, lo cual asusto a juvia.

Mientras que los labios de Cana se movían pronunciando la respuesta

-Fue Asuka-chan-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin del cap

Perdón se que fue corto pero me quede sin internet mas de 3 semanas y se fue la inspiración pero en el sgte cap veremos un momento gruvia y como se le ocurrio a asuka el juego


	5. asuka y su malvada imaginacion

Desclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima EL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME yo solo he escrito una historia (propia de mi imaginación) con sus personaje**s**

**12 preguntas dulces**

**Cap. 4: ASUKA Y SU MALVADA IMAGINACION**

Ok, la respuesta de que Asuka fuera la mente maestra de ese juego jamas, pero creanme que cuando digo JAMAS es Jamás se la había esperado.

\- eh... EHHHHHHHHHHH- dijo Juvias muy pero muy sorprendida. Mientras Cana sonreía y se gozaba con la cara de póker/asombro que ponía su amiga esperando una explicación. Puesto que ella no creía que una niña tan inocente pudiese crear tal juego

**Flashback**

-Asuka que vas a hacer con esa botella?- dijo levy mientras Cana las observaba

-¡invente un nuevo juego! Quieren jugar?- dijo la pequeña niña

-no se puede, disculpa- dijo levy aunque Cana había notado que la niña se comportaba raro

-no te preocupes yo entiendo que eres una miedosas- dijo Asuka provocando a levy

-¿¡Que yo Que!? Ja, crees que le tengo miedo a una niña?- dijo Levy muy alterada

-pues…..- expreso Asuka dudando de la valentía de la peli azul

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el juego? Yo no tengo miedo-

-Levy tu puedes decir eso pero tu piernas tiemblan- lo decía una cana muy divertida, al ver como su amiga aparentaba valentía

-muy bien- dijo Asuka, cambiando ligeramente el tono de voz a uno mas malvado y siniestro, nadie lo noto pero después- vamos a comenzar el juego, pero primero necesito q haya chicos aquí- dijo con un rostro espeluznante

-eh? Para que- dijo Levy. Pobre! Pobre! Levy que no sabía lo que le esperaba después.

DOS HORAS Después

-cómo diablos se te ocurrió este juego Asuka?!- decía una Levy (que ANTES DEL JUEGO ERA VIRGEN) muy agitada con muchos chupetones en su cuello

-jaja, se me ocurrió al ver a mis padres besándose. Además cuando entre a la habitación mis padres hacían cosas "raras"

Tanto Cana como Levy tenían cara de Póker y lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue: esta niña y sus padres dan miedo

**FinFlashback**

Y con esa explicación juvia se quedó… bueno no hace falta decir que estaba más sorprendida que antes.

-y…. bueno- dijo cana rompiendo el silencio- como te fue con gray?- Juvia se puso roja hasta las orejas

**Flashback**

El peli negro le había pedido salir del gremio e irse a su departamento, cuando llegaron su corazón latía a más no poder. Pero al ver que el mago se quitaba los pantalones (a propósito cabe decir /) su mente quedo en blanco

\- ¿Por qué se….?- juvia se quedó sorprendida por el tamaño (si entienden a lo q me refiero ¬/¬)

-¿Q…que que que ?- Pobre Juvia iba a explotar de la vergüenza- Gray sa… sama- Juvia casi se desmaya, pero Gray la cogió a tiempo

-no te puedes dormir todavía, si ni siquiera hemos empezado- le dijo con una cara y voz de seducción a lo que Juvia se empezó a cuestionar cuantos hijos tendrían después. El comentario de Gray la saco de sus pensamientos

-ju… Juvia- dijo tragando duro, estaba nervioso, algo que la peli azul noto enseguida

-¿Qué sucede Gray sama?- dijo dejando un poco el nerviosismo

-qui… quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi y que me….. me….. me…. ¡Me gustas mucho!- dijo mirando hacia otro lado puesto que no quería que ella viese su sonrojo.

Juvia estaba feliz lo que hacía era mirar al peli negro con corazones en sus ojos, besarlo y exclamar: ¡Gray sama!, todo el tiempo

A la mañana sigte Juvia se despertó. Estaba sonrientey su cuello estaba lleno de chupetones, pero el pelinegro dormido a su lado no era la excepción.

**Finflashback**

-Hey!- dijo Cana rompiendo el silencio: Juvia se había quedado en las nubes- no me has dicho como te fue con Gray.

Después de que Juvia recordó todo se quedó un momento viendo a Cana. Se le ocurrió que no tenía que decirle nada, porque eso quedaría como un secreto entre su Gray sama y ella, y con una sonrisa dijo:

-na… nada solo nos dormimos y ya-

**Fin del cap**

Sep ya se se que me tarde pero me enferme horrible por un virus que me tiro a la cama T-Tpero antes de eso ya habia tenido mas de medio cap escrito solo que después de enfermarme se me fue toda la inspiración me disculpo con los fans del gruvia si creen que falto mas momentos pero recuerdo que en el cap anterior dije que iba a hacer un MINI momento xaoo y escriban sus quejas sugerencias y dudas :3


	6. La Careta de una Persona

Desclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima EL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME yo solo he escrito una historia (propia de mi imaginación) con sus personaje**s**

**12 preguntas dulces**

Ok y con ustedes el sgte cap

**Cap. 5: La Careta de una Persona**

-Natsu tu… ¿aun quieres a Lissanna?-

-…-

-Natsu ¿Por qué no respondes?-

-…-

-¡NATS….!-

Y de un momento a otro el la callo con un beso apasionado lleno de amor y al mismo tiempo deseo. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno

-después de darte este beso…. crees que me gusta Lissanna?- dijo Natsu con seriedad después de que la rubia no le respondía, pues se había quedado sorprendida por el beso y aun tenia los labios rojos y la respiración entre cortada.

Pero ella logro reaccionar.

-es… es la octava pregunta ¿no?- ¿Que más iba a responder una persona que en ese momento tenía la mente en blanco? si Lucy no hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados hubiera visto la cara de furia y desagrado que puso el peli rosa en ese momento.

-prácticamente te estoy confesando que me gustas ¿y tú lo tomas a juego?- sep, esa iba a ser una larga pelea.

-eh….eh yo….- y lo peor era que ella no le podía contraatacar porque los nervios no la dejaban en paz.

Ella también lo amaba y quería decírselo pero no podía. El hecho de que estén jugando ese tipo de juegos la hizo pensar que Natsu habría de haber aceptado jugar con cualquiera le causaba repulsión.

¿Estaba Natsu realmente interesado en ella? O ¿Solo confundía sus sentimientos?

-¿Qué estas confesando realmente? o ¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo algo seria

-no entiendo… lo que dices- realmente ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba tratando de desviar el tema?

-¿Realmente estás enamorado de mí? O solo piensas en ella- esa era una pregunta que el peli rosa no logro entender, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza

-con "ella" te refieres a Lissanna ¿me equivoco?-nop, él no se equivocaba y la rubia le hizo un gesto para confirmar su duda

-sí, yo creo que a la que quieres realmente es a ella y no a mí- su tono serio era algo preocupante en esa situación.

Últimamente los había visto muy cerquita a los dos; y los comentarios de cierta peli blanca pelo corto ojos azules con beast soul no ayudaban (ella no lo sabía pero todo había sido planeado por la Strauss para alejarlos)

**Flashback**

Lucy estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio mientras veía con ojos tristes al peli rosa que se encontraba en una animada conversación con una albina varias mesas más adelante.

Lissanna se estaba acercando mucho a Natsu. A decir verdad la conversación que estaban teniendo era algo aburrida… y el desde hace ya un buen rato quería ir a conversar con SU amada rubia pero no lo hacía porque cada vez que intentaba irse ella se ponía triste o le cogía un nuevo tema de conversación.

La razón de que él no la dejase plantada en ese lugar no era por haber compartido infancias ni momentos felices, era por una simple razón por la cual no se iba: cortesía.

Sep, aunque les parezca increíble, en medio de todos esos malos modales del dragon Slayer, también tenía uno que otro acto amable y cortes de vez en cuando, pero eso ya lo estaba cansando.

Decidió irse cuando vio que la rubia se paraba de su mesa y se alejaba: no le importo dejar a Lissanna con la palabra en la boca.

Lo único que le interesaba era descubrir porque cuando Lucy se paró de su mesa parecía disgustada y triste. Cada vez que la veía así su estómago se revolvía y se sentía algo extraño, y desagradable, pero el verla sonreír provocaba en él una reacción completamente opuesta y placentera.

Tenía que descubrir porque la Heartfilia se fue con ese ánimo del gremio.

No se dio cuenta que al salir la albina emitía un aura espantosa y llena de odio, mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar con rabia

-ya verás Lucy Heartfilia, nadie, absolutamente NADIE se mete con Mi Natsu sin pasar por el infierno primero- lo dijo en un susurro

Pero Lissanna ignoraba una cosa: alguien la había visto y escuchado, desde una banca sentada; esa persona la miraba con decepción

-¿en qué te estas convirtiendo hermanita?- ese fue el susurro desalentador de la presente mujer que ahí la había oído.

Al final su hermana tenía dos caras, una que le mostraba a todo el mundo, y la otra cara solo tenía una excepción exclusiva para manifestarse: Lucy.

Después de todo Lissanna había desarrollado ciertas habilidades para mentirle incluso a ella, y para qué negarlo con eso ella podría ser una actriz; aunque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

-ara ara hermanita…- soltó un pequeño susurro en voz de decepción… acompañado por un suspiro- lo que haces no está bien, pero tarde o temprano, tu mascara se romperá y caerá en pedazos esa careta que te has pintado no te beneficia…. ni siquiera a ti- y sin que nadie la escuchase, o eso es lo que hubiese deseado la mayor de lo Strauss, se dio la vuelta y regreso a trabajar.

Una oji chocolate estaba encerrada en una habitación; de paredes muy finas. Solo había escuchado a Mirajane pero no a Lissanna

-¿A que te refieres Mira?- se preguntó en sus adentros.

La puerta de esa habitación se abrió y dejo ver a cierta figura, al parecer era la imagen de un joven agitado de tanto correr.

-al fin te encuentro…-

**Fin del cap**

Algo corto lo se últimamente los caps. Me salen así es falta inspiración y pereza absoluta. En el sgte cap continuaremos con la malvada Lissanna

Por cierto he leído ciertos comentarios diciendo que quieren GALE, si lo quieren comenten ;D

Una pregunta: ¿alguien sabe cómo cambiar un summary? Si me responden en este fic agregare un cap entero de cualquier pareja que quieran pero que no afecte las originales (tanto en el anime como en este fic) y absolutamente nada de nali (se q dije eso de no afectar la original pero hay muchos que piensan que el nali es la pareja original y no es así, por lo menos no para mi)

Xao ¿me dan un review?


End file.
